ecstaticafandomcom-20200213-history
Ecstatica Transcript
There is a fair amount of speech to be found in Ecstatica. Most of it is monologue spoken by the non-player characters, some of it is written text read aloud by the protagonist. This article contains all major lines found in the game. Note that the transcript is based on the subtitles which differ slightly from the spoken versions. Main Text This section contains the more important portions of the game's script, either from the key sources of information or from key moments in the story. Ecstatica's Diary "January... Victory! I've finally managed to steal a book of magic from the sorcerer of the castle, this mad man... I cannot describe my extasy. A book of magic! At last my years of secret studying are over... Now I hold the key to the great door to magical arts!" "February... I went to the stone circle to summon the demon... I was terrified, but my invocation succeded, and He appeared to me! ... to me! I am not sure I did right, but he seems nice... only time will tell..." "Match... I went to the inn today, but didn't stay long... for everybody was scowling at me... They suspect me of dealing with the devil... little do they know! My craft comes from the most ancient druidic lore! Few dare meddle with the art I am mastering! Dealing with the... haw, haw!" "April... I feel dizzy most of the time... I sleep very little and I have the strangest visions... I have decided to carry on my work in the dungeons now... so much more discrete..." "May... the priest!! How I hate him!! I cannot help but sneer when I pass him in the street. I surely do not want to be burned like the other witches. And anyway I am not one of them... ... I am just experimenting, haw, haw! Yet, I am worried. I found myself speaking to a troll, last night. Or was it a little pig? Am I going mad?" "June... I went to see the old knight, today. The poor wreck was not of great help. He told me again his same old story about the Lady of the Lake... He really is a failure... but I like him..." "July... I trust the demon no more. I hate his sneer each time He sees me. One I have the power, I will get rid of Him, I promise. I do not have much time left... He is possessing me and I have to do something!" The Drunkard Waking up "...eeerh... Cursed be this woman!... it's all her fault!... Aaaargh..." Monologue "Eer... young fellow... help me up... bring me to the shop... per... perfect my friend... Let's... let's go and have a drink... My throat is as dry as the sole of a crusader in the desert... Did I tell you about when I was a crusader?... You ain't interested?!... all right, all right, I'll tell you something else, then... About this land... it's an old pagan land, you know... The most ancient of all is the stone circle... aoooff!!... People were worshipping different gods, there... all evil for sure... The most important of their dark ceremonies, were the celebrations, in spring... ... I shouldn't drink so much... with numerous frolics with the Priestess of the cult, haw, haw... sorry... ... and all supervised by the Lady of the Lake, the fay... I've never believed that, mind you... The legend goes that at some point -burps- surry, the magic users of this land managed to -burps- ... to entrap the demons of this land inside the stone circle so that they wouldn't bother anybody anymore... ... I shouldn't drink so much... Yes... but that witch!... the maid of the sorcerer of the castle... She freed the demons!... curse her!..." The Monk On the monastery wall "What is it, now?... mmmh... Ah! Do not come closer, you demon! You thought I wouldn't recognise you?! See that cross? Beware! Tremble and flee!! Away!! You will not lure us! One needs to speak the word of God to enter here..." Welcoming the hero "Be welcome within these walls, my Lord! You have nothing to fear here... We managed, with God and these big doors, to keep all the mayhem at bay. Feel at ease here, and do as it pleases you. By the way... I would advise you to avoid the castle and the sorcerer there... this evil mad man, I should say... I suspect even his maid of dealing with the Devil! Yes!... the Devil... terrible..." The Lady of the Lake's speech "By the Gods of Old and their mighty powers I grant you the honor to become Knight of Tirich. You shall swear to devote your life to protect this land, and its people... Go now, knight of Tirich... be my Champion." The Librarian "Legends and Tales" "Aah! I see we have a young sholar here... What book did you pick up? Mmmh? I see! 'Legends and Tales'... very interesting. You know, I suppose, that the monastery was built centuries ago? The monks of the time related that the ignorant peasants around here were worshipping the Lady of the Lake, a Fay who was their queen... More disturbing is that each master of the castle, though christian, had to take his best sword and... and -sigh- to offer it to the Lady, as a token of respect... very ungodly... but rather effective... I mean... well... I'm not really allowed to approve of all these pagan things, am I?" "History of the Earl of Tirich" "Aah, our young friend here seems to be keen on broadening his knowledge... marvelous! What book have we got here? Oooh, 'History of the Earl of Tirich', ah, yes! A good book and a fascinating subject. It says that at the death of the last Master of this land, the castle fell into ruins... And now... only the sorcerer lives there, pretending to -sigh- guard the place but he's not really living a good christian life and as for his maid... let's not speak about it... Well, well, well, I won't disturb you any longer. By for now..." "History of the Magical Arts in Tirich" "Aah... have we found something interesting here? What is it?... Oooh, 'History of the Magical Arts in Tirich'! Isn't it fascinating?! It tells about this proud Knight who befriended a green dragon and who... who convinced it to help him fight the horrific monsters of this land. And after a long and terrible battle he managed to entrap the Devil and His creatures inside the stone circle. Anyway... be blessed, my young friend, I am going back to my studies..." The Sorcerer Welcoming the hero "Aaah! At last! A Knight has come to save us all! Enter my Lord! Aaaaah! My maid, dear Lord, my maid... foolish girl... she brought us great darkness and sorrow. She stole one of my magic books! She is talented, yes... but not enough! She unleashed the demon from the stone circle... and now, curses and dementia! He possesses her... body and soul... And he hides in the dungeons... malediction! But what to do! What to do! I am so old... too old... what to do?" Ordering the hero "Ah! You're a knight, aren't you?... good! Go to the tower! You'll find some help! Come on! Hurry up! We're waiting!" The Hero finding the book on the castle tower "Ah, great... I need a relic, and a book of magic now... and then to go to the stone circle..." Minor Phrases There is also a fair portion of insignificant lines, phrases spoken by several enemies or repeated many times by non-player characters. The Werewolf Victory speech #1 "Yeah, I know... We killed him a bit too quickly... But hey! ... it ain't easy, is it?" Victory speech #2 "Yeahh... I tell you, lads... Another one who won't bother us anymore..." (to the troll) "What are you looking at, you?!... Just go play outside before I notice you... HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" The Shopkeeper Last words "...aarh... they're everywhere... She unleashed them... Aaaaargh..." The Crusader drowning his sorrows "Very depressing... glu-glu-glu... Very depressing... very depress... -sigh-" The Priest Praying "Oooh God, why have you left us? We weren't that bad... We should have burned this witch, I know... But can't you do something, mmmh?" Reacting to the Hero "Aah! Do not approach me, demon! You're one of them!" "OUT!!!" "AWAY!" The Hero Discovering Ecstatica's formula "Oooh, a magical formula..." Discovering Ecstatica's tomb "Ah no, ah no! I don't like that, I don't like that, I really don't like it at all!" Reading from the bible (the protagonist) "... mmmh, mmh... In nomine padre, et fillio, err... et spiritis santis, err... amen?" (the monk) "But... my God! A fellow worshipper! Come on in, at once!... open the gates!" The Old Knight Worrying at the desk "Oooh... I'm too old... what can I do?!... ai-ai-ai..." Noticing the hero "Errr?... who?... Aaaah!!! Do not approach me, you!!" Protecting himself "Away!! Out! Come on! Do as I say!! Away!" When the hero comes close "Aaaargh!... do not hurt me!! Take this if it's what you want." (throws his sword on the ground) Begging for his life "Oooh... do not hurt me, I beg you..." "Ple-ple-please, do-do-do no-not harm-me-me-me!" "Spare me! My God, I'm too old for all this!" The Sorcerer Mumbling "Let us see... how does it go again? Rembaka takara... no..." "Bakara toraga... no." "Zourakatatata... no." The Penitent "... a bit less for you, and a bit more for me..." "Some change for the poor leprous soul..." "... ugh... ughh...uggh..." Category:Content